Tercer Deseo
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Viñeta• ¿Quién llamó a quien?, ¿Por qué estaban allí? Nada estaba del todo claro. La única certeza, era la intención de apostar todo por aquello que sentían, aquello que los embargaba. Si ayer no lo habían hecho, hoy lo harían. •Usagi & Seiya•


**.::. Tercer Deseo .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

_[Voy a irte a buscar al instante preciso _

_en que nuestros rumbos se unieron en la multitud._

_Voy a irte a buscar al tumulto de pasos, _

_de rostros, de voces y luces donde te perdí.]_

_._

Aun no encontraba la razón que le había llevado allí, el motivo por el cual miraba por aquella ventana, recargado en ese solitario barandal. Sonrió ante la sinrazón. Le parecía absurda la sensación que se apoderó súbitamente de su ser, aquella necesidad indomable de retornar al pasado… de volver a vivir.

Recordó que una vez juro jamás regresar, prometerse no trastocar el destino y con él, muchas vidas. Recordó también lo poco que le importó aquella misma promesa cuando sus hermanos, con múltiples razones y argumentos intentaron disuadirlo del error y la locura que, en sus palabras, estaba cometiendo. Sin embargo, se encontraba allí, recorriendo pasillos, subiendo escaleras, viendo a una multitud de personas pasar a su lado.

Había transcurrido ya algún tiempo desde aquel día en que la vida le cambió, aquel día en que su mirada se cruzó con el cielo mismo.

Había intentado por todo medio borrar aquel día, desvanecer aquel encuentro y con él, todo recuerdo.

Fue inútil. Era imposible olvidarlo.

¡Cómo olvidarlo!

Los tres, él y sus dos hermanos, bajando de un avión con la convicción de iniciar una nueva vida, con una responsabilidad por cumplir. Revistiéndose de una imagen, de un status ante aquellas jovencitas que los rodeaban. ¿Cómo olvidar el fastidio que le causó este nuevo cambio? Ese milagroso y atinado fastidio que lo llevó a caminar precisamente por aquel estrecho pasillo, el mismo donde la vida le tenía el regalo más preciado de su existencia.

En aquel instante sintió el tiempo detener. Sintió cómo de pronto todo cobraba sentido, cómo de repente se supo poseedor de toda verdad al mirarse reflejado en aquel par de ojos celestes. Nunca podría olvidar esa primera mirada que fue capaz de robarle a pesar del acompañante que ceñía su brazo, a pesar del amor, de la soledad y de la resignación instalada en sus ojos.

Pudo haberse quedado, pudo haber luchado. Sabía que de haberlo hecho, múltiples alternativas, múltiples posibilidades se hubiesen abierto ante sus ojos. Pero no lo hizo, y no precisamente por cobardía.

No lo hizo por consideración. Por consideración a ella. Porque, ¿quién era él para trastocar su vida, para influir en su felicidad, para deformar su destino? No pudo, porque la amaba.

No obstante, aquella mañana surgió en su interior la necesidad imperiosa de volver a aquel lugar, de revivir aquel instante. Pero ya era suficiente, tenía que volver. No tendría la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, ni saber de ella; el recuerdo y el misterio de sus ojos aquel majestuoso día era lo único que podía conservar.

Sonrió de nuevo. Su sonrisa era todo un vitral compuesto de ironía, alegría, desgano y tristeza a la vez. Se encaminó a la salida del aeropuerto por ese mismo pasillo de sus varios deja vú.

Paró en seco.

Una visión. Quiso creer que su mente le gastara una broma. Prefería pensar en la irrealidad de aquella figura.

Fue imposible.

La inmensidad del cielo que se reflejaba en aquella mirada era contundente. Esas lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de porcelana, esos hilos de oro cayendo por su frente.

Era ella.

El tiempo volvió a detenerse.

De nueva cuenta, el par de miradas se reconocían al instante, volvían a cruzarse.

Ya no había jovencitas rodeándolo. Ya no había acompañante ciñéndole el brazo. Tan sólo un par de corazones unidos por una sinrazón lógica, reunidos por un recuerdo todavía latente.

Sobraban y faltaban explicaciones. Sobraban y faltaban las palabras. Lo único certero fue la fusión de ambos en un abrazo anhelado por siglos de sueños, el beso existente sólo en las más nítidas y fugaces fantasías.

¿Quién llamó a quien?, ¿Por qué estaban allí? Nada estaba del todo claro. La única certeza, era la intención de apostar todo por aquello que sentían, aquello que los embargaba. Si ayer no lo habían hecho, hoy lo harían.

Aun si eso los llevaba a arriesgar su tercer deseo… su última oportunidad.

.

* * *

.

* * *

_"El tercer deseo" - Silvio Rodríguez._

¡Hola!

Esta pequeña viñeta había ya sido publicada en mi cuenta, pero en el proceso de re edición, la bajé y hoy la vuelvo a subir a petición de mis dos colegas MaYy y Hikariadi, con quienes tuve una charla muy interesante el día de hoy y me motivaron a seguir re-subiendo mis trabajos guardados en mi PC, so, culpenlas a ellas LOL Nah, yo las quiero mucho. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

Nos vemos en un próximo :D

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
